skedarmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Court Case
Background Upon returning from Babylon, the Fated were arrested and brought into a court room. Here it was revealed that Jeremy Brett was an undercover Guild agent, and charged with crimes they had committed. Witnesses Notable witnesses called to testify were Big Trouble, Bartholomew Twiddlesitch and the owner of the Yellow Lotus Teahouse (who was later revealed to be just a random old lady the Guild paid.) Along with Jeremy Brett himself. Jeremy Brett's Testimony I, Officer Jeremy Brett, attest this to be a true record of events and details from my undercover task of acquiring evidence against the persons of Bullvye, Alucard, Medusa, Bubbles and Krixus. 25-8 The Guild lawyers appointed to me shut down the tavern known as Crankys and I inserted myself into a close tavern named Filfthies. It was here the persons under investigation ventured to and where I first met Mr Bullvye, Mr Krixus, and Ms Medusa. Mr Alucard and Mr Bubbles were seemingly not present. Not long into my investigation, the tavern came under attack by a mysterious force and I was offered to join the party in seeking out a female gremlin named Sissy Squelch. I also happened upon a strange artifact resembling a blade, which I kept for later examination and cautiously away from the party group. Over the course of the day, I witnessed with my own eyes Mr Bullvye summoning fireballs from arcane magics, along with transforming Ms Medusa into all manner of insect. Lastly, he performed the heinous act of resurrection by bringing two lizardmen types back from death. Not man, lizards. Naturally this in itself is not against the law, but such a feat requires a modest understanding of the undead arts already. 1-9 I again witnessed Bullvye transform into an eagle of sorts. He offered to change me too, which I declined immediatley. We reached Blackwater in good time when we encountered another target, Mr Alucard. Mr Alucard was standing surrounded by five and twenty dead Guild Sheriff bodies. He denied knowing what happened and appeared out of sorts. However, through questioning he knowingly and willfully admitted to me that he had killed five other sheriffs in cold blood, along with Mr Bubbles being an accomplice. He carried a total of 30 sheriff badges on his person that he boasted to me, claiming them as trophies. He then informed me he plans to continue this pursuit, and offered me to join him on his next kill. I agreed under the hidden agenda I may be able to protect the poor soul somehow that becomes Mr Alucards next target. Mr Bullvye also transformed himself into a rock golem, showing more arcane arts restricted to Ms Criid's Order. Whilst in that form he fell and unintentionally knocked me down with his drill arm. Though an accident, it is against the law to strike an Officer of the Guild, and as my only standing orders are to gather evidence and not make any arrests no matter the circumstance, I must record it. Three days with these people. Still no sign of Mr Bubbles. 23-9 After departing Ms Criids office to investigate further the artefact, the train I was riding for Earthside London became ensnared via powerful magia into an unkown location. Further investigation led us to a small unnamed settlement. I tried to investigate further about the jursidiction when Alucard joined me in the Sheriffs office and attempted to murder the sheriff. I managed to talk him out of it, saving the Guild officers life. However during the night all residents of the town turned undead and the sheriff's counterpart was slain in the firefight that broke out between the undead and the group I'm investigating. The Gremlin Sissy Squelch became an avatar through powerful magika, and in the line of duty I took it upon myself to end the threat immediatley. Mr Bullvye once again using arcane arts to heal wounded companions. Mr Krixus, I heard ask Mr Bullvye for enchantments, a willing accomplice mayhaps. Finally, and of most important note. Mr Alucard, after I had saved the Guild Sheriff's life, handed me one of the guild badges, now filed under Evidence 1. I also note he seemed to heal whenever he fired his bow. Obviously this item is inscribed with magia and I have yet not seen any such license for it. Regardless, the total: Bullvye -Two counts of Resurrection - Three counts of Arcane School - Transformation - Two counts of Arcane School - Elemental - One count of Striking a Guild Officer - Twenty three counts of Arcane School - Healing - One count of acknowledging and harboring a serial killer Alucard - Thirty counts of Guild Sheriff Murder - One count of attempted murder - One count of harbouring an unlincensed arcane item - One count of acknowledging and harboring an arcane user - One count of acknowledging and harboring an reserectionist Bubbles - Thirty counts of Guild Sheriff Murder accomplice Krixus - One count of acknowledging and harboring an arcane user - One count of acknowledging and harboring a serial killer - One count of acknowledging and harboring an reserectionist Medusa - one count of prostitution - three counts of willing tansformation by an arcane user - One count of acknowledging and harboring an arcane user - One count of acknowledging and harboring a serial killer - One count of acknowledging and harboring an reserectionist Sentencing Bullvye - Death Alucard - Death Krixus - Life working imprisonment Bubbles - No conviction recorded Medusa - Life Imprisonment Escape The night of the Court case, before the executions could be performed. Bubbles was approached by Flimflam who provided him with explosives and schematics of the cell blocks. He successfully freed Bullvye and Krixus. Freeing Alucard proved more challenging as Jeremy Brett had been interrogating Alucard at the time and a firefight broke out. With help from Bullvye's necromancy they held the approaching guild reinforcements back enough to secure Alucards escape after knocking Jeremy down a staircase. The escapees departed the city, leaving Medusa still trapped in her cell.Category:Event